


Marry Me

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: Mulder and Scully decide to get married.  Season 8 AU.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The X-Files or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

“Marry me,” he says, when she comes out of the bathroom and towards their bed.

He says it because she’s so beautiful, right now—of course she always is, but this moment seems to encapsulate it.  Her hair is loose and wet from her shower, hanging around her shoulders.  She’s got a soft smile on her face.  She’s wearing only her bathrobe, something white and silky, and through it he can see the fullness of her breasts, the curve of her belly.  The baby’s due in just over three months, and everything about Scully is breathtaking.

She stops where she is.  “Are you serious?”

He pauses a moment to consider, and then he says, “I’m serious.”  The words came out of his mouth without him thinking, but he knows he meant them.  He thinks about the last few months, how they found out about the baby just before he was supposed to go to Oregon, how she said he should move in here as soon as his lease was up.  He thinks about all the years before that, how everything changed for the better for him once Scully became his partner, once he knew he could count on having her by his side.  He thinks about the future, everything he’s envisioned for them, how he just wants to love her for the rest of his life.

She’s next to the bed now.  “Yes, then.”

“Yes?” he asks.  It all feels so right, so easy, more than he could have expected.

“Yes,” she says firmly, and she leans down and kisses him.  And kisses him.  Her hands reach for the edge of his boxers, after a while, and his reach for the belt of her robe.

Afterwards, they lie on the bed next to each other, sated, so happy.  He kisses her forehead.  “When do you want to get married?” he asks.

“How about next Friday?” she says.  “That’ll give us time to get the license, get a time at the courthouse, tell my mom.  Maybe I can find a maternity dress that’s not too ugly.”

He hadn’t expected her to say that soon, but he knows she means it.  Her practicality makes him smile.  “Good idea,” he says.  “That’s right before the long weekend.  We could drive up to the beach for a honeymoon.”

“Mmm,” she says.  “That sounds nice.”  A pause; she nuzzles against his cheek.  “We’re really doing this, huh?”

“Yeah, Scully,” he says.  “We’re really doing this.”


End file.
